


Happy Together

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: What's New Scooby-Doo? (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Internal Monologue, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Shuffle Challenge, Slightly more than a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: Fred thinks about his relationship with Daphne. This is for the prompt of writing to a random song that comes on your Ipod.





	Happy Together

As the mystery machine drove down the road, Fred turned and smiled at Daphne. He was so glad she was his girlfriend. He'd loved her a long time and he planned to marry her one day, he couldn't imagine being with anyone else. He hoped she would never leave him either. Sure he had been attracted to other girls. Thorn from the Hex Girls for example. But he always came back to Daphne in the end. He would have done anything for her, even give up driving the van. He knew it was meant to be, from the day he had first seen her, he had wanted nothing more than to be her boyfriend. They were very happy together.


End file.
